goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angelica Pickles Misbehaves at Dairy Queen
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Angelica Pickles Misbehaves at Dairy Queen ''is a grounded video created by Sarah West. Plot Angelica wants Sonic to take her to Dairy Queen, but Sonic says no. But Tails tells Sonic that he doesn't have anything to make their lunch, so Sonic takes Angelica to Dairy Queen. When they get there, Angelica wants a Jurassic Chomp Blizzard, the item is sold out, so Angelica has to get the Chocolate Extreme Blizzard instead, but she burns down Dairy Queen with a flamethrower. Sonic scolds Angelica, and tells her that the police will ban Angelica from going to Dairy Queen until further notice. When Sonic and Angelica get home, Drew and Charlotte yell at Angelica, telling her that there will be no more Paramount and Nickelodeon Stuff for a long time, and they send Angelica to bed early. Transcript (June 2, 2018) (Sonic the Hedgehog is babysitting Angelica Pickles while her parents are away) Angelica: Hey Sonic, guess what? It's Saturday! Sonic: That's right, Angelica. Angelica: So can we please go to Dairy Queen? Sonic: No. We're having jalapeno poppers for lunch. Angelica: But Sonic, I'm hungry, so let's go to Dairy Queen! Sonic: Angelica, I said no. Angelica: BUT I WANT DAIRY QUEEN RIGHT NOW! Sonic: Angelica, for the last time, the answer is no. Tails: Sonic, I don't have anything to make the jalapeno poppers! Sonic: Did you hear that, Angelica? Tails said he doesn't have anything to make the jalapeno poppers. That means we can go. Angelica: Yay! (At Dairy Queen) Mickey.mcguinness.7: Welcome to Dairy Queen. How can I help you? Sarah West: I would like a chicken basket strip meal with toast, french fries, a Dr. Pepper, and a Jurassic Chomp Blizzard, please. Ruth West: And I would like a turkey bacon with french fries, a Coke, and a Reese's Peanut Butter Cup Blizzard, please. Mickey.mcguinness.7: And will that be for here or to go? Sarah West: To go, please. Mickey.mcguinness.7: Okay, here you go. Thank you for choosing Dairy Queen. Come again soon. Sarah West: Thank you! (Sarah and her mother leave just as Sonic and Angelica walk in) Mickey.mcguinness.7: Welcome to Dairy Queen. How can I help you? Sonic: I would like a chili cheese dog with french fries, a Diet Coke, and a Choco Cherry Love Blizzard, please. Angelica: And I would like a hamburger kids meal with french fries, some apple juice, and a Jurassic Chomp Blizzard, please. Mickey.mcguinness.7: I'm sorry to say this, but I already sold the last Jurassic Chomp Blizzard to this woman who looked like she still lives with her parents. Angelica: What? Please tell me you're joking! Mickey.mcguinness.7: Don't feel bad, little girl. why not get the Chocolate Extreme blizzard instead? Angelica: Why? Sonic: Because Angelica, the clerk gave the last limited edition Jurassic Chomp Blizzard to someone else. Why don't you get a Chocolate Extreme Blizzard instead? Angelica: NO! I WANT A JURASSIC CHOMP BLIZZARD AND THAT'S FINAL! Mickey.mcguinness.7: Uh-oh... Sonic: Angelica, stop acting like a spoiled brat. You can either get a Chocolate Extreme Blizzard, or you can have nothing at all. Angelica: Oh, I have a better idea. I've got a flamethrower with me, so why don't I just burn this stupid place down? Sonic: Angelica, I don't think you should do that. Little toddlers like you don't ever play with flamethrowers. They're too dangerous, and if a little child plays with something like that, they could get seriously hurt. Let's just go home right now. Angelica: NO! I don't want to! (Just then, Sonia and Manic walk in and see the commotion Angelica is causing) Sonic: Uh-oh, my siblings are here. (Sonic rushes to Sonia and Manic) Sonic: Guys, you'd better get outta here while you still can. Manic: Huh? Sonia: How come? Sonic: Don't ask! I took a certain bratty toddler from Rugrats here, and she's having a fit because she won't get what she wanted, and now she wants to destroy this place with a flamethrower, so get outta here before you get hurt! Sonia: A flamethrower? Isn't she a little too young to handle something like that? Sonic: Yes, she is. But I can't believe she can use a flamethrower without getting hurt. You don't believe me> See for yourself. (Sonic points to Angelica, who's pulling out her flamethrower and pointing it at the counter) Manic: Uh-oh. You're right. We'd better get outta here before we get burnt to a crisp. Sonia: Yeah, let's skedaddle! Sonic: Hurry, you two! Get out of here before Angelica starts burning things up! (Sonic pushes his two siblings to the door, and they rush out as quickly as possible) Sonic: Whew! Good thing I got them to run out the door. I don't want my beloved siblings to burn to death. Now I gotta get outta here with that little brat before the police arrive. Angelica (Shouty Guy's voice): All right, that's it! Prepare to feel my wrath, Dairy Queen! (Angelica burns down Dairy Queen) Angelica: Maybe that will show those idiots not to mess with me! (At this time, police officers arrive) Sonic: Angelica, you're in trouble now. Here come the police. Police Officer: Holy moly, kid. Did you burn down Dairy Queen with that flamethrower? Sonic: She did. Angelica: Yes, sir. I did. Police Officer: Kid, I can't believe you used a flamethrower to burn down a public restaurant. You know it's against the law for someone to use a firearm at a public restaurant, especially if it's a little child. That's it! We're not allowing you to go to any public restaurants again until further notice. Sonic (Shouty Guy's voice): OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH OH! ANGELICA CHARLOTTE PICKLES, I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT US INTO TROUBLE LIKE THIS! THAT'S IT! (normal voice) We're going home, and you're not getting anything at all. Get in the car right now. Angelica: Noooooooooooooo-Waaaaaaaaaah! (In the car) Angelica: Waaaaaaaaaaaaah! Sonic: Stop crying, Angelica. I told you if you kept acting up, you wouldn't get anything. Angelica: But Sonic, all I wanted was a Jurassic Chomp Blizzard. That's why I set Dairy Queen on fire. Sonic: No, Angelica, I don't want to hear another word out of you. You're in a lot of trouble. I shouln't have taken you to Dairy Queen in the first place. Angelica: But Sonic, I told the police I was sorry. Sonic: Nobody's accepting your apologies, Angelica. When your parents come home, they'll ground you for a long time and send you to bed early. (When Sonic and Angelica get home from Dairy Queen, Drew and Charlotte severely punish her) Drew: We're home, Sonic. Charlotte: Did Angelica behave? Sonic: No, she didn't, Mr. and Mrs. Pickles. You will not believe what she did. She set Dairy Queen on fire with a flamethrower just because she didn't get what she wanted. Now she's been banned from going to any public restaurant until further notice. Charlotte: What?! Angelica, we're very disappointed in you for setting Dairy Queen on fire. You're grounded for a month, young lady. Drew: There will be no more computer, no more Cynthia merchandise no more junk food of any kind, no more Paramount and Nickelodeon stuff of any kind, and you can only do chores and read books that are not made by Paramount and Nickelodeon. Go to your room right now and starting tomorrow, you'll be babysat by Selkie from Fire Emblem Fates. Angelica: (Larry The Cucumber's No Soundclip) Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos